James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 9
Here is part nine of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *(that night, a ragging storm looms across Ellmore) *Goofy Goof: Man, oh, man. That Prince Jafar sure made good his threat. (thunderclap) And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. (as the kids, their mother, and father leave a gravestone with a walking stick behind, Henchman 800 walks around the place, laughing evilly at the slaves, and shakes hands with Merlock) Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. (plays guitar) And if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. Yep, I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. (sings Not In Nottingham) Every town, Has its ups and down. Sometime ups, Outnumber the downs. But not in Nottingham. *Yoshi: What will happen to us now? *Granny: I don't know, darling. It's just not what our life used to be. *Toadette: And now it's ruined, because we'll never escape. *Goofy Goof: I'm inclined to believe, If we were so down, We'd up and leave, We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'. *Murfy: I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. *Goofy Goof: Can't you see the tears we're cryin'? Can't there be some happiness for me? Not in Nottingham. (Merlock laughs evilly as more slaves come in and shut the doors and lock themselves up. Meanwhile, at Merlin's church, a bell rings) *Merlin: (with a pipe in his mouth) Oh, those poor people. It might be worse. They're cheerful... ...like me, eh? Not really. *Edward the Blue Engine: Merlin... (sighs) I don't think anyone is coming. (puts a corn-cob pipe and blows some bubbles out of it as some tears fall out of his eyes and land on the ground) *Merlin: You're right, Edward, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. *Molly the Yellow Engine: Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Jafar taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? *Merlin: Yes, those poor people. (opens a lid inside a poor box and sees nothing in it) Look, our poor box is like our church... (sighs)... empty. *Molly the Yellow Engine: Maurice, we've saved this. (gives Merlin a penny that he puts into the box to keep safe) It's not much, but please take it for the poor. *Merlin: Your last farthing? Aw, Molly, no one can give more than that. Bless you both. *Edward the Blue Engine: (wipes some tears from his eyes and stops blowing bubbles) Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day. *Merlin: Well, it's rainin' now. (chuckles) Things can't get worse. *Merlock: Howdy, Merlin. (organ stops playing with Edward looking shocked with his engine driver hat falling off his head and back on again and his mouth dropping with his pipe falling out of his mouth and back in again with his eyes opened wide) Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. *Edward: (angry) What does that big bully want here? *Molly the Yellow Engine: Hey, Edward, shh. *Merlock: Hmm. Well, what have we got here? *Merlin: Now, just a minute, Merlock. (stuttering) That's the poor box! *Merlock: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Jafar. Every little bit helps. *Molly the Yellow Engine: Oh, you put that back! *Merlock: And His Majesty also blesses you, eh, Molly? *Merlin: You thievin' scoundrel! *Merlock: Now, take it easy, Maurice. I'm just doin' my duty. *Merlin: Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Jafar?!! *Merlock : Listen, Merlin. You're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. *Merlin: Get out of my church! Out. (gets up and bumps Merlock right out of his church) *Merlock: Ooh. *Merlin: Out. *Merlock: Ooh. *Merlin: Out. *Merlock: Ooh. *Merlin: Out! *Merlock: Ooh. *Molly the Yellow Engine: (as Merlin takes out and ignites a purple lightsaber before Merlock takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) Oh, dear me. *Merlin: You want taxes? (battles Merlock) I'll, give you... taxes! *Merlock: (gets poked in the belly and gets whacked on the head) Ooh! Ow! *Edward the Blue Engine: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Merlin! (the battle goes on until Merlock finally slices Merlin's hand with lightsaber in it off before Merlin screams in Luke Skywalker's voice) *Merlock: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. (puts a rope around Merlin's neck and drags him off) *Molly the Yellow Engine: Oh, no. (sighs sadly) *Edward the Blue Engine: Oh, there, there, Molly. *Goofy Goof: (singing) Every town... has its ups and downs... sometimes ups... outnumber the downs... but not in Nottingham. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs